Forum:What do i do now?
ummm i just beat that tournament in the shopping mall and i believe i went back to my house and talked to a few people. does anyone know what im supposed to do now? i have no clue. :At that point, use the computer to do Medalink battles until you get a phone call from Arika. Then go meet her at the docks south of medaland. The Golux 18:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) After that what to do next, i stayed in my room and battled my way to the 2nd ranking spot, while receiving emails i cant even understand and when i tried to battle for the first position it wont allow me to. So i walk to all the areas i been to see how to advance the game and then i went to the dock like you said and talked to arika, then she leaves and im lost again, i went back to my house to see if i could battle again but to no avail, and i checked all the areas of where ive been and still no luck, a small guide or something of how to continue from this point would be a world of help. Me1 After you meet Arika you're supposed to stand on the docks and use the boat application that she gave you to go to the island. Then talk to people and walk around on the island until Arika catches up to you, and then exit east to the next "dungeon" The Golux 02:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks. i have to questions hope you wont mind. 1) Seems like you know where to get a complete walkthrough or have played or is playing the game already and is pretty far, if its the former could you please tell me where the site is or could you post the walkthrough on this site. thanks. 2) if your able to, (i know what you must be doing, u might be busy) could you post a continuation of the walkthrough in this page. someone did a pretty in depth one but they haven't continued. so maybe you could do this for everyone's sake. Thanks Looking forward to your reply. Me1 okay. i rescued the girl (at least i think thats what i was doing) and i talked to the screws in my room. whats next? ty＾＾ :Talk to people in town til IIRC you get an email, then go home, there should be a kid that comes to talk to you. Then go to the park and talk to Sakura and Nut. Then go north of the town (the last exit that has been blocked until then), talk to people, then head to the northwest exit. This leads to a forest. Fight the guy you can see from the entrance for the Ninja medal, then go north again to a graveyard. Then IIRC you go home, then head back the next day after a scene at night. Press the switch on the obvious different "gravestone," then go talk to the select corps in the town outside the forest, then go back to the graveyard and go into the cave. That's the next dungeon. The Golux 17:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums